vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lichbane
Lichbane is an undead void demon who wields necromantic powers. He has a love for eating souls seeking them out frequently whether they are pure or corrupted, through deals or through force. For many months he has been captive in the basement of Purple Lotus after originally being a frequent visitor. Lore Lichbane was born within the void just the same as other void demons. The difference with Lichbane being he was born from a soul, unlike other void demons that don't even have a soul. Its unknown how but Lich was able to escape the void which is difficult to get out of due to Azreal keeping guard of the voidlings within. History/Biography The Golden Gator Lichbanes first appearance was when Roflgator showed up to the Void Club. He was later brought back to the Golden Gator to enjoy a drink and converse with other patrons. Lich slowly started to go crazy, little to other's knowledge, thinking he heard voices around him, and becoming "The Narrator." He even found a Robot to control at times, due to Lichbane not always wearing clothing. Chipz vs Rob During the time of Roflgator and Chipz having jabs at each other, Lichbane kept falling more and more into madness. Minerva saw this, and wanted to make him a new suit, being a Deadpool suit, which had the ship name "Ripz" all over the inside. This creeped out both Chipz and Rob, along with other patrons, leading to Lich eventually being kicked out of the Golden Gator, Never to return. Chipz Bar Lichbane continued to lose more and more of his sanity, as he showed up more to Chipz Bar, even volunteering as a worker there every so often. The one night things started getting more serious with Nephalem Kuri showing up on a hunt for demons, Lich quickly made an escape through a portal in the bathroom, and sending in his bot to help with the rest of the night. The bot was later scrapped and his Deadpool suit destroyed as his mind finally snapped. The Purple Lotus Lichbane first appeared at The Purple Lotus in its first days of opening within The Great Pug. He soon became a regular at the bar speaking with an odd voice and trying to lure some of its patrons into offering up souls for him to eat. Despite this he was a welcomed customer by the staff. Sethia During one of his visits Lichbane began to encounter a new regular and soon to be employ of the Purple Lotus named Sethia. The two would soon get into a rivalry with one another which boiled out of control when Lich spat on Sethia. On one night in PL a video was taken of Sethia and Lich kissing which Sethia began to use to blackmail the demon. Not wanting the video to be seen by others Lich planned to attack Sethia following her down into ruins with Vincent Von Kingsley, Andraste, Pandora, and a few others. Starting as a one on one duel Lichbane beat Sethia into unconsciousness but was chased off when the others began to attack Lich.]] Lich left hiding in a misty forest to let the heat die down but was then attacked by Chow and some mercenaries on behalf of the Purple Lotus for attacking one of its staff. Captured Lichbane was brought into the basement of the Purple Lotus where he was interrogated by Satchi and Seth. They then brought in Konton to help with the interrogation/torture but did so regretfully. After Satchi was finished with him he gave the void demon to Chow for his research and to disappear from the public eye. A Closet Creaks Open TBA Personality Lichbane originally seemed to be obsessed with souls as his only real purpose being to devour them. As he grew and interacted he became much more terrifying as his voice became normal and his actions showing that if angered he was not to be messed with. During his confinement and being starved he was little more than a mindless beast but upon his freedom returned to the more menacing presence. Powers & Abilities *Necrotic Coating - Lichbane being an undead is knowledgeable in necrotic magic using it to rot away a person's skin with his claws. *Soul Eater - Lichbane uses souls as his main form of food devouring them whether they are pure or corrupted. *Shadow Step - Lichbane disperses into the shadows, able to move around for up to 10 seconds. *Undead Demon Skin - Stronger than human skin, but still fairly weaker tissue. *Death Charge - When he is "Closer to death" his strength, speed and reaction time increases. *Very Mobile, Fast Reaction Time, No Pain Sense (still gets damaged) *Undead Void Demon trait: Resistance to magic abilities. Weaker to Holy abilities. Enhanced if Voidsteel Bones are exposed *Necrotic Voidsteel Lined Bones: Slightly rotting bones. When broken into, raw Voidsteel is exposed, slowly draining energy in a radius for 5 minutes *Armour of Death: In a last ditch effort, Shrink his body down to fit into a created armour of Necrotic Voidsteel and empowered by Souls he has collected. Lasts for Half an Hour. *Hilt of the forgotten king - TBA *Shard of Gaigast - grants the ability to send consciousness into a non organic object and take control of it. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Krass Krass is a staff member at the Purple Lotus working as the casino’s alchemist. He is always hooded concealing his identity down to his voice even being fake and little is known of his past. 3b0n-L0ck3 3b0n-L0ck3 is an A.I. with a wiped past tasked to protect humanity. He is a member of Aegis and seeks to use them to further his directive and find out about his wiped past. Bartin Bartin the Brute is a dragon-newt who betrayed his kind to protect the Naiad-Dragon Hybrid Cordelia. The dragon sees himself as Cord's guardian and wishes to protect her even putting him at odds with her friends who he sees as possible threats to her safety. Trivia *In the early days of The Great Pug RP Collective Lich would join as a tiny deadpool who would narrate the RP. This spawned the meme Lichbane RP in Roflgator’s chat Lichbane RP for when someone narrates their action in Rob’s RP lobbies. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/LichbaneCA *Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/LichbaneCa Gallery Lichbane Head.PNG Lichbane Art.jpg|Art of Lichbane done by jejejoja. Lichbane Star Stain.jpg|Art of Lichbane done by Star Stain Stuff. Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:People